Sztuka
by KagaYuuki
Summary: Deidara zagląda do starej pracowni Sasoriego i wspomina chwile z nim spędzone.


Sztuka

Drzwi nie były zakluczone. Zupełnie, jakby miał on wrócić lada chwila i dokończyć pracę. Jakby zostawił je otwarte, by wyjść na chwilę i wrócić. Jakby...był tam w środku i czekał na niego.

Stał przed drzwiami wyprostowany, z jedną dłonią na klamce, jakby nie pewien, czy może wejść. Jakby bał się, że go zbeszta, że wyprosi go, nakrzyczy, że mu przeszkadza, że zawadza. A potem rzuci czymś, co ma pod ręką. Nawet kunai'em. Zatrutym, czy nie – to nie ma znaczenia.

W końcu zacisnął wargi i wszedł do środka.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim ze skrzypem. W pomieszczeniu unosił się kurz i intensywny zapach drewna. Przez zabrudzone okna wpadały pomarańczowoczerwone promienie zachodzącego słońca. Cienie tańczące na podłodze sprawiały wrażenie, jakby były poruszane za pomocą nitek czarnej, niewidocznej chakry.

- Sasori-sensei...-szepnął niemal bezgłośnie, unosząc dłoń i chwytając materiał płaszczu wiszącej najbliżej marionetki.

- Znowu tu przyszedłeś, Deidara?

Blondyn zamknął oczy, poddając się wspomnieniom.

- Kolejna marionetka? Nie masz ich już za dużo?- pyta.

- Jeśli coś jest piękne, warto je tworzyć.- słyszy tak dobrze mu znany, delikatny głos.

- Mhm.- Deidara podchodzi do Sasoriego, stojącego przy stole, na którym rzeźbi swoje marionetki. Tego dnia szanowany w Wiosce Piasku lalkarz ma dobry humor.

Deidara staje przy nim, zachowując jednak odległość na tyle, by ten mógł swobodnie poruszać rękoma.

Dla nastolatka jedyną sztuką były wybuchy. Nie uważał tworzenia lalek za sztukę, jednakże lubił przyglądać się Sasoriemu, kiedy ten je tworzył. Jego delikatne, smukłe palce poruszające się wzdłuż drewnianych kończyn, które sprawnie nadawały drewnianemu ciału gładkości. Piękne, rozmarzone brązowe oczy, które z tak wielką uwagą i niemalże czułością przyglądały się tym dziełom.

- Długo ci to zajmie?- pyta cicho Deidara.

Dopiero zacząłem.- odpowiada i po chwili prostuje się i spogląda kątem oka na Deidarę.- Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Blondyn spuszcza wzrok.

- Kocham cię.- szepcze drżącym głosem.

Mruga powiekami, chcąc powstrzymać zbierające się w oczach łzy.

Znów znalazł się w pustym pomieszczeniu wypełnionym martwymi lalkami. One nie miały już duszy. Żadna z nich. Wszystkie ją straciły. W jednej, krótkiej chwili. Wyparowały, znikły i już nigdy nie powrócą na ziemię.

Deidara zaciska palce na zimnym stole, na którym leżało kilka ostrzy o różnych rozmiarach.

- Dlaczego ich tak dużo?- pyta. Wspomina kolejne chwile z Sasorim.

Nie widzisz, że mają różne rozmiary, idioto?- mruknął Sasori.- Te są do wygładzania większych powierzchni, jak brzuch, czy klatka piersiowa. Te są do rąk i nóg. Te do palców. A te do twarzy.- wymieniał, pokazując każde kolejne palcem. Szybkim ruchem lewej ręki przysunął do siebie Deidarę, prawą zaś sięgnął po jeden z noży i przystawił mu do gardła.- A tym cię zabiję, jeśli mnie natychmiast nie pocałujesz.

- Prawdziwy z ciebie sadysta...- westchnął Deidara, ale zbliżył twarz do Sasoriego.

Jednakże nic nie poczuł. Sasori zniknął. Nie pozostał po nim ani jego zapach, ani smak jego ust, który Deidara czuł tamtej ciepłej nocy.

Upadł na podłogę. Łzy spływały po jego policzkach, z gardła nie mógł wydobyć się żaden odgłos. Jedyne co robił to płakał i zaczerpywał powietrza, kiedy zaczynało mu go brakować.

- Znowu płaczesz?- wzdycha Sasori.

- Wcale nie płaczę!- wkurza się Deidara, szybko ocierając łzy.- Coś mi wpadło do oka!

- Jasne.- Sasori podchodzi do niego i siada obok na łóżku. Obejmuje go z uśmiechem.-Co, jeszcze cię boli?

- Z-Zamknij się!- Deidara rumieni się na twarzy.

Sasori uśmiecha się szerzej, przybliża twarz do jego ucha i chucha mu do niego delikatnie. Deidara wzdryga się i zatyka ucho dłonią.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?!- krzyczy.

- Drażnię się z tobą.- odpowiada Sasori.

- Przestań! To nie jest zabawne! Cholera!

Czerwonowłosy całuje delikatnie blondyna w policzek. Deidara spogląda na niego, niepewny, czy znów się z nim drażni, czy nie.

- Przestałeś płakać.- Sasori uśmiecha się.- Ale na wszelki wypadek przyrządzę jakąś maść kojącą ból.

- S-Spadaj!

Łzy przestały płynąć. Ostatnie krople spadły na podłogę. Deidara podniósł się powoli, wspierając się o stół. Niechcący położył dłoń na ostrzu jednego z noży, raniąc się w palec.

- No i co zrobiłeś?- denerwuje się Sasori.- Mówiłem ci, do cholery, żebyś niczego nie dotykał!

- Nie zrobiłem tego celowo!- wkurza się i Deidara.- To ty kładziesz to cholerstwo wszędzie gdzie się da!

- Zamknij się! Mam pod ręką to, czego potrzebuję! Wiem, gdzie co odkładam, to ty wtykasz paluchy nie tam, gdzie trzeba!

Deidara ciska mu nienawistne spojrzenie, nic nie odpowiada. Odwraca się, urażony i zaczyna ssać krwawiącą ranę.

- Pokaż to.- rozkazuje Sasori.

Chłopak nie odpowiada. Nadal jest odwrócony do niego plecami.

- Pokaż mi to natychmiast, szczeniaku!- krzyczy Sasori.

- Nie jestem żadnym szczeniakiem!- oburza się Deidara, odwracając się do niego i zamachując się, by go uderzyć.

Sasori go powstrzymuje. Chwyta jego nadgarstki i przygważdża go do ściany.

- Jesteś.- mruczy.- Między nami jest 16 lat różnicy, kochanie.

Deidara rumieni się, słysząc to określenie.

- T-To nie znaczy, że masz mnie nazywać szcze...

Przerywa momentalnie, kiedy Sasori bierze do ust jego palec i ssie go delikatnie. Na policzkach Deidary występują silne rumieńce. Przestaje się złościć. Spuszcza wzrok i rozluźnia się nieco.

- Wybacz.- mruczy cicho, odwracając wzrok.

Kiedy otwiera oczy, znów jest sam. I to on sam ssie sobie palec, na którym powstała niewielka ranka. Znów zamyka oczy.

- Czym jest...miłość?- pyta cicho.

- Nie wiem.- odpowiada Sasori.- Ale jeśli to jest to, co nas łączy, to niech sobie jest.

Blondyn uśmiecha się lekko, patrząc, jak jego kochanek rzeźbi wgłębienia w miejscu, w którym powstaną oczy jego nowej marionetki.

- Myślisz, że sztuka nas rozdziela?- pyta cicho.

- Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że nie potrafisz zaakceptować żadnej innej sztuki niż te twoje wybuchy, to tak, możliwe.

- Ah. Rozumiem.- mówi.- Myślisz, że kiedyś nas rozdzieli na zawsze?

- Nic nie może rozdzielić ludzi na zawsze.

- A śmierć?

- Nawet ona nie może tego zrobić. Po śmierci ludzie znów się ze sobą łączą.

- Myślisz, że będziemy ze sobą już zawsze?

- Nie wiem. Dlaczego zadajesz mi te pytania?- Sasori odkłada jedno ostrze i chwyta następne, by wyrzeźbić do końca oczy – ostatni element, jaki mu został do skończenia jego nowego dzieła.

- Tak tylko.- odpowiada Deidara.- Kocham cię, Sasori-sensei.

- Cholera!- krzyczy Sasori, odwracając się plecami do Deidary.- Zrobiłem wgniecenie...

- Hm?- Deidara wstaje i podchodzi do stołu.

Sasori chwyta marionetkę i ustawia ją w pozycji siedzącej.

- Wygląda teraz, jakby płakała.- mruczy niezadowolony, delikatnie przesuwając smukłymi palcami po lekkim wgnieceniu pod prawym okiem.

- W porządku, nie wygląda źle.- mówi Deidara z uśmiechem.- To moje odzwierciedlenie!

- Odzwierciedlenie?- Sasori patrzy na niego pytająco.

- Jasne! W końcu ja nigdy nie płaczę!- Deidara uśmiecha się triumfalnie.

- Ah tak?- Sasori unosi lekko brwi.- Cóż...w takim razie wygląda na to, że ta marionetka jest idealna.

- Hm?

- A więc skończyłem.- mówi Sasori, odkładając ostrze. Za pomocą nitek chakry porusza teraz marionetką, która właśnie stanęła na podłodze i odwróciła się do blondyna.- No, Deidara, przywitaj się ze swoim lustrzanym odbiciem.

- Chyba drewnianym.- poprawia go z uśmiechem Deidara i patrzy na lalkę wyrzeźbioną na jego podobiznę.- Ciekaw jestem, cóż z nią będziesz robił, mmm.

- Masz mnie za zboczeńca?- pyta spokojnie Sasori.- Domyślam się, o czym teraz myślisz. Jeśli nie chcesz zginąć z rąk swojego ,,drewnianego odbicia'' to lepiej idź do mojej sypialni i rozgość się na łóżku. Zaraz przyjdę.

- Ch-chyba śnisz!- mówi Deidara, rumieniąc się. Kieruje się jednak ku drzwiom.

- Ja ciebie też.- słyszy cichy szept.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, kładąc dłoń na klamce. Odwraca się, by rzucić ostatnie spojrzenie na ciemne sylwetki zwisających ze sznurów marionetek. Jego drewnianej podobizny tu nie było. Nie było też Sasoriego.

Ale były tu wspomnienia.

Wspomnienia, których nigdy nie zapomni.


End file.
